


Home

by shadowhuntersislove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post s02e20, about he lucky he is, just alec musing, malec feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersislove/pseuds/shadowhuntersislove
Summary: Alec muses about his relationship with Magnus. And come to an important realization.





	Home

Alec couldn't sleep. It wasn't as if he wasn't tired, it was just that his mind was refusing to shut down. So many things had happened in the past few weeks, he just couldn't believe that it was all over, they were finally free. No more Valentine Morgenstern, no more looking over their back all the time, no more war.

And he was happy. For the first time since he could remember he was happy. His family accepted him and loved him. all throughout his life he had lived with the fear that if he ever came out, he would lose everything, his family, his parabatai and his career. What constantly surprised him though was the fact that no such thing happened. He was the Head of the Institute, he had achieved his life long dream and his parabatai was still by his side, so was his family.

But the one thing, the one thing that made him the happiest, was the one thing he had thought he could never have. Someone who loved him. Izzy always used to tell him that one day someone would love him heart and soul, love him for who he was. But it wasn't till he met Magnus that he truly started to believe that.

Being with Magnus made Alec feel as if it was just the two of them, alone. No one else existed in this world. Magnus had been a mystery, a puzzle that Alec immediately wanted to solve. Being in the same room with him felt as if Magnus was the sun, the center of the entire universe and Alec, Alec wanted to reach close and touch his sun. And if that got him burned in the process then so be it.

That day, he was ready to marry Lydia, he was happy to make that sacrifice for the sake of his family, to live a lonely life. But then Magnus had entered into his life and all of his perfectly laid out plans had been immediately derailed. For once in his life, he wanted to do something for himself, he wanted Magnus. No, he needed Magnus, to survive, to live, to breathe.

Even after all this time, Alec just couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Magnus would give a second glance to someone like him. He was probably the luckiest man in this entire universe, to be able to hold such an amazing man in his arms every night, to kiss him when he wanted, to wake up to that face every morning, to be able to love and be loved in turn by such a compassionate and kind man.

Standing here, looking over Brooklyn from the balcony of Magnus' loft, wearing just some old sweatpants which he may or may not have stolen from Magnus and listening to Magnus' steady breathing from their (their!) bedroom, Alec was at peace. 

But more importantly than that, for the first time since he could remember, Alec was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews feed my soul. Please review.


End file.
